Empieza de Nuevo
by pazandlove
Summary: Había tiempo para todo, tiempo para reír, tiempo para mantenerse en silencio... Y tiempo para llorar por el mejor amigo que moría en tus brazos. Final Alternativo HHr. One shot. Dedicado a Glendy y Lauris.


_Nota de Lothus: _Oh Santo Cielo. Esto realmente me da mucho mucho nervio, pero es algo que quiero hacer de verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, y para salir del bloqueo voy a publicar esta historia. La escribí hace un mes más o menos, y es casi enteramente mía. Agradezco a Maxu y Link por haberme prestado algunas partes y esta historia es tan mía como de ellos.

Es una historia que sigue a HBP pero no tiene relación con lo que ocurre en DH. Es una versión del final .

Oh, y una parte de la lucha, tiene su base en uno de los Fics de DonovanPotter, que es sencillamente fantástico, si lo han leído sabrán inmediatamente que es . (En este momento no recuerdo cual era el nombre XD)

* * *

**EMPIEZA DE NUEVO**

Ambos caminaban a través de la profunda oscuridad que reinaba en el bosque. Sabían que estaban cometiendo una locura, pero era necesario hacerlo. Estaban seguros que la letra de la nota era de Harry.

Tanto Hermione como Ron, llevaban la varita a punta… un suave _Lumos_ de la varita de Hermione lograba mostrarles un poco del camino. Aunque después de tantos años el Bosque Prohibido fuera como su segundo hogar, nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido.

Hermione podía sentir claramente el latido de su corazón, como si este quisiera salir de su pecho, Ron solo pensaba agradecidamente en que Aragog ya no estaba (pero que Dios le libre si llegaba a toparse con sus hijos e hijas… de seguro Ron correría mucho más rápido de lo que Harry vuela con su Saeta).

De pronto algo calló a sus pies arrojado con fuerza.

Sobresaltaron un poco, Hermione hizo ademán de inclinarse a recogerlo, pero Ron se lo impidió tomándole con fuerza por el brazo, murmuró un rápido _Lumos_ y movió su varita hacia todos lados tratando de enfocar quien había lanzado el objeto. Sus ojos dieron casi de inmediato con unos verdes justo enfrente de él. Ella soltó un gritito y corriendo saltó hacia los brazos del recién llegado.

- ¡¡Harry¡¡Santo Cielo nos tenías tan preocupados!! – Hermione no medía su voz, era un alivio tan grande que Harry hubiera regresado. Dos semanas atrás había desaparecido, sin ninguna nota. Ron y Hermione estaban casi seguros que se había ido a buscar alguna señal del _horcrux_ que pertenecía a Ravenclaw…

Se miraron a los ojos… los verdes de Harry estaban surcados por pequeñas vetas rojas señal de que ya no era el mismo, de que el cansancio estaba siendo cada vez más grande o quizás del gran esfuerzo que le supuso la misión que había emprendido. Ya no era el niño que habían conocido en el tren de Hogwarts. Años atrás había perdido su inocencia, ahora parecía haber perdido una parte de su propia alma.

- Está bien Hermione, ya les contaré todo, pero ahora déjame respirar – Harry parecía algo ahogado.

Ron rió suavemente, y con cuidado se agachó a recoger el pequeño objeto olvidado a sus pies y se acercó a sus dos amigos (palmeando la espalda de Harry en claro gesto de Bienvenida). Hermione acercó su varita al objeto para poder verlo mejor. Era una caja fina labrada en metal y con un símbolo extraño en la parte superior, en el interior reposaba una pequeña medalla rota, por el símbolo grabado en ella al unir las partes, parecía un águila. Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Harry, Ron no la había despegado de la medalla.

- Es el que faltaba – la voz de Harry sonó conmovida, de seguro la forma en que lo había destruido le había afectado. Miraron la medalla, y luego nuevamente a Harry – El _horcrux_ de Ravenclaw – Su labio se curvó en una suave sonrisa – Ya solo nos queda Nagini y la misión estará lista.

- ¡Pero Harry¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Cómo¿Por qué nos dejaste aquí? Se supone que estábamos los 3 juntos en esto, y tú vas tomas tus cosas y te largas así como así…– Harry miró a Ron con una sonrisa de resignación, Ron solo levantó los hombros… Hermione seguía con su monólogo –…McGonagall está furiosa, mira que no decirle nada a ella tampoco. ¡¡Nos tenías tan preocupados!! Pero vamos a dentro, ya tendrás tiempo de contarnos que sucedió.

No pudieron avanzar mucho. Un rayo rojo desde la derecha impactó en Hermione que cayó al piso convulsionándose por el dolor.

- _¡MORSMODRE!_ - Una voz raposa soltó un conjuro y pronto en el cielo estaba brillando una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca… era la marca Tenebrosa.

La hora había llegado.

* * *

Ron se había arrodillado al lado de una pálida y sudorosa Hermione y le ayudaba a levantarse. Harry había levantado rápidamente su varita y murmurado un _Lumos_ trataba de revisar los alrededores buscando a los atacantes. 

No faltó mucho para que una macabra risa femenina les perforara los oídos.

- Pequeño bebé Potty está jugando en el Bosque – Bellatrix apareció atrás del tronco de un grueso árbol, desde los demás comenzaron a aparecer magos en túnicas negras – Mmmm… ¿Nadie te ha dicho que pasear solo por un bosque de noche es sumamente peligroso?

Harry apretó con fuerza su mano alrededor de la varita, podía sentir a Ron y a Hermione pegados a su espalda. Tenían las varitas levantadas tratando de prepararse ante el eventual ataque.

- Oh, de seguro creen que podrán seguir jugando a los héroes – Bellatrix hizo un puchero que le dio asco – ¿Les digo algo? – Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa confiada – ¡¡LOS HEROES NO EXISTEN¡¡_CRUCIO_!!

Harry cayó al suelo frente al dolor ya tan conocido. No gritó ni lloró. En cambio apretó fuertemente los labios y se tragó el grito que deseaba soltar. No les daría en el gusto.

Bellatrix se adelantó un poco a los magos del círculo que les rodeaba. Ron y Hermione se habían volteado y le apuntaban con las varitas.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso no es divertido? – Harry se levantó apoyándose en la mano que Hermione le tendía – Estás mas resistente Potty – Apoyó la punta de su varita en la mejilla de Harry mientras éste le miraba desafiante – Vamos a ver cuanto te dura.

De un manotazo le apartó la varita de su cara y levantando sus manos, olvidando completamente la varita, las puso en el cuello de Bellatrix tratando de ahogarla. Ron y Hermione se volvieron a apuntar a los magos del círculo mientras que Bellatrix no hacía más que sonreír. Harry la sostuvo por el cuello con firmeza.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso ya no sabes usar la varita que quieres ahorcarme al modo _muggle_?

- No – Harry sonrió con suficiencia – Lo que pasa es que no creo que tu merezcas que yo gaste algo de mi magia en ti - El color abandonó el rostro de la bruja, que con un rápido movimiento se alejó de Harry y su varita y volvió a apuntarle con ella desde la distancia de los magos.

- Siempre tan… arrogante – No hacía falta ni mirar al dueño de la voz, suficiente habían tenido con ella durante los 6 años que habían 'compartido' en el colegio – No eres mas que San Potter, que se sigue creyendo superior a todo el mundo – Un corillo de risas siguió a esta declaración.

- ¿Y tú que, Malfoy? - Ron estaba justo frente a él y le miraba fijamente a los ojos – ¿Ahora ocupas el lugar de tu padre como perro faldero de V-Vol-Voldemort?

- ¡¡No pronuncies su nombre!! – Bellatrix enfervorecida como siempre, había rodeado al trío y ahora miraba a Ron – Asqueroso Traidor a la Sangre¡_Crucio_!

Ron cayó al suelo gritando. Malfoy se reía desde su puesto.

- Ya no estás tan valiente sucia comadreja – Ron dejó de gritar para mirarle con odio.

- Suficiente, Sr. Malfoy – La voz helada e insensible se caló en sus oídos provocándoles un zumbido que no permitió que se percataran de nada mas.

Harry se volteó inmediatamente y quedó frente a frente con aquel que fuera su profesor de Pociones hace un año atrás, cuando Dumbledore estaba vivo, cuando Dumbledore confiaba en él, cuando Dumbledore no había sido asesinado por Severus Snape.

- Usted… ¡Usted!... ¡¡USTED!! – De tres zancadas Harry se habían lanzado inconscientemente a Severus Snape y olvidándose de que era un mago, de que llevaba su varita y de que estaba rodeado por _mortífagos_ lo golpeó con toda la fuerza de sus puños.

Snape no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cayó al suelo con Harry encima de él golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara, a su alrededor se desató el pandemonium. Los magos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos que Ron y Hermione trataban de esquivar y devolver de la mejor forma que podían.

Pero era difícil.

Snape logró hacerse de su varita y con ella lanzó lejos de sí a Harry que quedó hecho un extraño bulto algunos metros más allá. Hermione había sido separada y peleaba a un mismo tiempo con Bellatrix y dos mortífagos. Ron no estaba en mejores condiciones. Draco Malfoy y su conocimiento de Artes Oscuras lo tenían en muy mal estado.

Harry se levantó con rapidez y tomando su varita se preparó para la lucha.

Ataque tras ataque las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Y es que Dumbledore había sido lo más cercano a la imagen paterna luego de Sirius. Y pensar en ello le evocó todo el dolor que llevaba encerrado y se concentró en una sola persona. Su pelo grasiento y ojos negros se destacaban claramente entre todo el dolor, y supo que si aquella noche era el fin de Voldemort o el suyo, también lo sería de Severus Snape.

* * *

No iban a poder, miraron al cielo como buscando un milagro. Pero no ocurría nada, cada vez sus cuerpos quedaban más y más heridos. Apenas y lograban responder a los ataques. 

El brazo izquierdo de Ron se encontraba en un ángulo extraño, había logrado aturdir a dos mortífagos entre ellos a Malfoy. Hermione respiraba jadeando con dificultad, Bellatrix reía como loca mientras lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo y Hermione los esquivaba ya moviéndose hacia un árbol o lanzándose con rapidez al suelo.

Tropezó. Estúpida rama que aparece siempre en el momento menos indicado.

Esperó. Bellatrix se acercaba con rapidez, las oportunidades había que aprovecharlas.

Cerró los ojos. Bellatrix levantó la varita. Esperó el golpe de gracia.

Mordió su labio.

Nada.

Un '_Stupefy_' surcó el aire y Bellatrix fue a golpear un árbol que había detrás. Hermione volteó esperando encontrar a Harry o a Ron, pero casi se marea de alivio cuando vio a Minerva McGonagall correr hacia ella con la varita en alto. Junto a ella varios miembros de la Orden, Profesores y los alumnos mayores del colegio comenzaban a hacerle frente al grupo de mortífagos.

Parecía que la lucha se había equilibrado.

* * *

Hermione había logrado acercarse a Ron bajo los rayos de colores que pasaban sobre sus cabezas. Hermione había revisado el brazo lastimado y arreglado de la mejor forma posible. Al menos ya no estaba torcido. 

- ¡ESTAN ATACANDO AL CASTILLO! – La voz de Hagrid retumbó en el Bosque Prohibido.

Ron y Hermione levantaron a tiempo sus cabezas para mirar como los que estaban más libres corrían a defender las murallas. Era la única defensa que quedaba en Hogwarts, las demás se habían desbaratado. Buscaron a Harry con la mirada y se congelaron en el momento.

Harry escapaba de un rayo de luz verde apenas y unos centímetros.

Cayó al suelo. Pero se levantó en el acto y levantando la varita se escuchó el grito de la maldición asesina.

Un rayo de luz verde salió de ella y Snape se desplomó en el suelo hecho un montón de trapos negros.

* * *

No habían hecho ningún comentario sobre lo que habían visto. Solo habían llegado hasta Harry y con una seña habían puesto dirección a las paredes del castillo. 

Allí la batalla se desarrollaba con ferocidad.

En un lado los miembros del ED y algunos _Aurores_ trataban de mantener a raya a los Dementores a través de los _patronus_, que parecían fantasmas plateados a la luz de la luna.

Cerca del linde del bosque se veían mortífagos cayendo por certeros golpes de flechas lanzadas desde los árboles y en el lago algunos eran tomados de rehén por el Calamar Gigante. Grawp y Hagrid trataban de mantener a raya a los Gigantes, y Lupin con ayuda de los pocos Hombres Lobo que habían decidido apoyar la causa trataban de parar a Greyback y sus seguidores.

Se unieron a la batalla lanzando hechizos y repeliendo a los enemigos.

Quien hubiera pensado 7 años atrás, que esos niños que entraban con cara de caminar a la guillotina a la Ceremonia de Selección, hoy serían los que terminaban sus años de estudio defendiendo aquel castillo que a través de los años se convirtió en su hogar. Hogwarts.

* * *

Los mortífagos no creían lo que estaban viendo. Estaban peleando, casi perdiendo, y todo por culpa de un grupo de estúpidos que les estaban haciendo batalla. En su mayoría eran jóvenes, no mayores de 18 años, pero parecían adultos entrenados para pelear. 

Llevados por la sed de muerte, eliminaban lo que podían. Les daba gusto ver la mirada de sorpresa cuando el haz de luz verde se dirigía a ellos.  
Pero no tocaban a Potter. El Señor Tenebroso había sido claro:

- Acaben con todos, excepto con Harry Potter, es mío, y acabaré con él esta noche.

Pero no lo estaban logrando.

No se atrevían a tratar de asesinar a Potter pero sí buscaban hacerle el mayor daño posible. Aún así les presentaba pelea, moviéndose, susurrando. Había miradas de inteligencia entre Harry y algún alumno que hubiera cerca, parecían conocer las estrategias y se movían para atacar y desarmar a sus enemigos. Todos habían aprendido.

A lo lejos había más mortífagos, peleando con miembros de la Orden.

Los rayos pasaban de un lado a otro, verdes y rojos, rozando a los magos y brujas; las paredes estaban cada vez mas destruidas. De pronto una voz sobresalió de entre los suspiros y gritos ahogados:

- ¡ACABEN CON ELLLOS YA! – Y la risa característica que siempre acompañaba a este grito quedó ahogada por una voz serena pero fuerte e imponente que se escuchó como si estuviera ahí, pero no se veía nadie más.

- Es hora, Potter.

Harry sabía que iba para allá. Lo había estado esperando, pero no sabía si estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar. ¿Qué haría¿Cómo lo derrotaría?

Hermione y Ron le miraron inmediatamente.

Harry les dio una sonrisa ladeada.

- Ya saben que es lo que hay que hacer, lo demás, solo tengo que hacerlo yo.

No hubo llantos, ni lágrimas. Hermione no se lanzó a sus brazos, Ron no le dio algunas incómodas palmadas en la espalda. No hubo palabras. Sin embargo los 3 intercambiaron miradas de conocimiento y de apoyo.

Ron y Hermione movieron su cabeza en asentimiento, Hermione lanzando una súplica silenciosa, y dándole la espalda corrieron en direcciones diferentes. Harry les miró ir sintiendo que una parte de ellos se quedaban con él. Volvió la vista al frente.

A lo lejos vio una silueta, estaba solo, igual que él.

Vio un brazo levantarse y de pronto estaba en el suelo, sintiendo el dolor más insoportable de su vida, peor que cualquier dolor de cicatriz, no era ningún otro que el hechizo imperdonable viviendo de Lord Voldemort, su peor enemigo.

* * *

Hermione corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, Ron y ella se separaron para poder buscar a Nagini con rapidez. Era el _horcrux_ que les faltaba, y debían matarla lo más pronto posible. Harry contaba con ello. 

- ¿Dónde va la pequeña sangre sucia? – Frente a Hermione apareció el maniático rostro de Bellatrix – Creo que tenemos un pequeño juego pendiente.

- Creo que no – Hermione tembló un momento buscando desesperada la forma de salir de allí pronto y encontrar la dichosa serpiente – No tengo tiempo para juegos. Menos para desperdiciarlo contigo.

- Respuesta equivocada – Bellatrix movió su dedo índice de un lado al otro haciéndole una seña de negación, y su voz dejó el tono dulzón para adoptar la frialdad acostumbrada – Es hora de jugar.

Solo tuvo tiempo de moverse hacia un lado. Bella le lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo. Nagini tendría que esperar. Lo primero era sobrevivir.

* * *

Bendita suerte. Nunca la tenía, sus hermanos siempre le ganaban, pero menos mal ahora había sido diferente. En sus manos tenía una pequeña daga, ensangrentada casi hasta la empuñadura. 

En el suelo, el cuerpo de Nagini tenía una cortada profunda que la partía por la mitad.

Ron Weasley sonrió por primera vez en la batalla. Era el último.

Por fin los _horcrux_ estaban destruidos.

* * *

- Morirás Harry Potter. 

Aquellas palabras perforaron en su corazón como una daga. El dolor era intenso, increíblemente grande, como si lo estuvieran azotando sin descanso. Pero no lo golpeaban, no recibía daño, físico al menos.

Aquellas lúgubres palabras recorrían su cabeza en todo momento, _sus_ palabras, de nadie más.

- Morirás así como tus pobres padres.

Trataba de levantarse, de ponerse en pie nuevamente y terminar con aquel enfrentamiento. Terminar de una vez por todas con aquel que le había causado tanto dolor, tanta desgracia, tanto miedo y desesperación.

Sus brazos temblaban, y no poseía la fuerza suficiente como para sostener su delgado cuerpo.

Una vez más cayó al suelo.

- Y tus amigos morirán también, me aseguraré de ello.

Las palabras salían de su boca como veneno, como la serpiente que aquel hombre realmente era. Lord Voldemort permanecía tranquilo al frente suyo. Triunfante. Su sonrisa era grande y torcida, y con sus blancas y muchas veces antes ensangrentadas manos sostenía su varita. Aquella herramienta que había traído sufrimiento a tantos, herramienta que en tantas ocasiones acabó con la vida de magos y _muggles_ inocentes.

- Entonces… - Su cara cambió la sonrisa de triunfo, y le miró con seriedad - ¿Qué decides hacer, Harry Potter?

La pregunta que tanto se hacía.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Qué hacer? Pregunta simple, pero con complicada respuesta. ¿Qué podría hacer el joven mago en esa ocasión? Levantarse era casi imposible, no tenía fuerza para ello, y mucho menos entonces para siquiera levantar su varita en contra del Señor Tenebroso.

A Harry Potter se le acabaron las opciones, y no podía hacer más que yacer en el frío pasto que cubría el suelo. El castillo era lugar que se había convertido en su casa, un sitio que le daba esperanzas para un futuro.

Sitio por el cuál había conocido a tantos amigos.

A tantos amigos.

_Amigos_.

* * *

Hermione soltó un grito de dolor mientras escuchaba el hueso romperse. Cayó inevitablemente al suelo rodeándolo con una de sus palmas tratando de aplacar el dolor. Bellatrix no le dio tiempo de protegerse como era debido y su _Proteg_o fue traspasado por un rayo morado que le dio en el pecho haciéndole sentir cientos de trozos de hielo atravesándola. 

¿Qué podría hacer?

Solo tenía 17 años. Y estaba en una guerra. Guerra donde podía morir mucha gente, gente que amaba. Gente sin la cual la vida sería difícil de sobrellevar. Sus padres, sus amigos. Bellatrix no merecía vivir, pensó en lo que Neville había vivido a causa de ella, en lo que Harry debió soportar POR ella. Si estaba en sus manos liberar a Harry, lo haría. Y supo ahí mismo lo que tenía que hacer.

Cerró los ojos tratando de quitarse la risa de Bellatrix que parecía colarse en sus oídos como una vieja canción de películas de terror.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Agarró con fuerza su varita, y acordándose de los hechizos que había estado preparando para cuando llegara este momento, gritó con fuerza y a todo pulmón.

Bellatrix se derrumbó en el suelo, se retorcía por el dolor. No se esperaba que ella lo hubiera usado.

Era una maldición imperdonable.

Abrió los ojos y se los fijó en los castaños.

La determinación le hacía parecer muchos años mayor. La varita estaba apuntándola directamente al pecho. Tembló. Sintió miedo. Iba a morir.

Y murió.

Hermione no se permitió ni una lágrima. Era ahora una asesina.

Pero ya nadie mas sufriría por lo que Bella pudiera hacer.

* * *

Por segunda vez, Ron vio que la varita de uno de sus amigos despedía la potente luz verde que auguraba la muerte. Cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de pensar en ellos 3 sentados en la sala común, Hermione leyendo un libro, y él y Harry jugando ajedrez mágico. 

Como podía cambiar la vida.

Tomó a Hermione con fuerza por los hombros. Estaba cayendo a causa del esfuerzo que le suponía hacer fuerza sobre su pierna rota. Ahora fue su turno el ayudarla.

Pronto ambos corrían hacia donde esperaban estuviera Harry.

* * *

_Amigos_. 

Una palabra tan importante para el joven mago, con tanto significado y fortaleza. Harry Potter cerró sus ojos, y su ensangrentada mano apretó con fuerza su varita.

- ¡¡HARRY!! – Abrió los ojos, tanto Voldemort como él miraban hacia un punto en la distancia desde donde Ron y Hermione venían corriendo hacia él.

Aquella era la respuesta a su pregunta. Sus amigos eran la única razón que tenía por la cual vivir, su única familia. Ellos eran la razón por la cuál luchar, por la cual seguir. No debía morir aún, y permitir que Lord Voldemort quedara con vida, para que este destruyera la única familia que Harry aún poseía.

Su cuerpo halló una extraña y nueva fuerza, sus dolidos brazos se fortalecieron milagrosamente, y esta vez si pudieron resistir el peso de su lastimado cuerpo. El joven mago se levantó lentamente del suelo, varita en mano, y la determinación que necesitaba en sus ojos. Lord Voldemort miraba estupefacto la escena. Era imposible. Que el chico se pusiera en pie luego de la ardua batalla, luego de golpe tras golpe. Era simplemente imposible.

Finalmente Harry levantó su cabeza, su mirada fija en el Señor Tenebroso.

_Su_ rival.

- Eres un tonto Harry Potter. Apenas tienes energía para mantenerte en pie¿Acaso crees entonces que puedes derrotarme¿O esperas que tus amiguitos puedan salvarte?

Harry no habló, no pronunció ni una sola palabra, tan solo se mantenía de pie, ambas manos a sus lados, sin siquiera levantar su varita para atacar.

- ¡¡HARRY!! – El grito fue escuchado mas cerca, Ron y Hermione estaban a pasos de él.

- Si eso es lo que deseas, acabaré contigo en este instante.

Voldemort levantó una vez más su varita, y apunto al chico directamente.

- Hasta la vista, Harry Potter.

Harry iba a levantar la varita para defenderse y seguir luchando, cuando la de Voldemort súbitamente cambió de dirección.

- ¡¡NOOOOO!!

Un rayo de luz roja había salido disparado hacia Ron que al venir corriendo cayó rodando al suelo. Hermione a su lado lanzó un _Stupefy_ que pretendía al menos detener la tortura.

Harry trató de correr hacia donde estaban ellos, Voldemort estaba en su cabeza, hablando en siseos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cayó al suelo apretando su cicatriz, tratando de aplastarla contra su frente.

- Ohhhh, es una gran pena que tengan que morir ellos también. Tú lo pediste Potter. ¿Quién quieres que sea el primero¿Tú amiguito el traidor a la sangre? O quizás… Tu adorada sangre sucia? – Harry abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar a sus amigos – Oh… Ya veo – Voldemort estaba en su cabeza- ¿Es la sangre sucia verdad?- Harry sostenía su cabeza tratando de apretar su cicatriz o quizás sacarla de cuajo para que ya no doliera más- Lastima que no podrás decírselo… Es demasiado tarde, Harry Potter. ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo de luz verde resplandeció en la oscuridad. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miró a Harry en un suspiro, y luego…

Cayó.

El aire no pasaba por sus pulmones. No era aire, era veneno. Era fuego.

Era dolor, y al mismo tiempo venganza.

* * *

El cuerpo sin vida cayó con fuerza al suelo. El tiempo parecía ir más lento. Harry y Ron miraban incrédulos la terrible escena, ojos repletos de furia, y a su vez de intenso dolor. 

- Her... Hermione. – Suspiró Ron con suavidad. Su voz se iba, y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. No debía llorar, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Esto ya era demasiado. Ver morir a su mejor amiga, a aquella persona con la que habían compartido tanto.

- Hermione. – Harry estaba en una situación similar. Por sus mejillas cayeron también un par de lágrimas. Su boca estaba seca, y sus manos temblaban con fuerza- Hermione –siguió repitiendo como una letanía – Hermione – un susurro – Hermione – un gemido - ¡¡HERMIONE!! – un grito rasgado de su garganta.

Los tiempos felices quedaron atrás.

Las carcajadas y sonrisas no eran ya, más que un simple recuerdo.

Harry cerró sus ojos, dejando las lágrimas correr. Ya nadie se preocuparía por él de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Nadie le miraría y con solo eso sabría lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No la vería sonreír, morderse el labio o lanzarse a sus brazos en una cálida bienvenida. Solo unas horas atrás lo había hecho y se había sentido en casa. Esos brazos eran su hogar. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta.

Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. El chico apretó con fuerza su varita, y finalmente se enderezó para encarar al Señor Tenebroso. Quien esperaba pacientemente el ataque que sabía estaba próximo a venir.

Voldemort siempre tenía todo planeado. Y eliminar una pieza del tablero era algo que ya hace tiempo veía venir. Después de todo, debía incentivar al joven mago para que luchara con todo lo que él tenía.

- Vamos Harry Potter – Dijo con frías palabras, frías como el hielo, repletas de malicia. – Venga la muerte de su amiga.

Los dulces recuerdos recorrieron su cabeza una vez más, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para este último ataque. Aquel que decidiría el destino de ambos. Harry dio un suave suspiro, y miró a su mejor amigo, quién permanecía postrado al lado del cadáver de Hermione. Ron ya no lloraba, debía recuperar su fuerza, eso era lo que _ella_ hubiera querido.

Ahora o nunca.

La hora de la verdad.

Sus ojos llenos de ira se toparon con los del Señor Tenebroso, y el chico comenzó a correr en su dirección, varita en mano.

Harry lanzó un grito de furia, y extrañamente Lord Voldemort se sorprendió ante la actitud del joven mago. Algo extraño sucedía, ahora ya no se sentía tan confiado.

Ahora se sentía amenazado.

Voldemort levantó su varita, desesperado ahora por acabar con él, y finalmente, pronunció el conjuro de la maldición imperdonable que tantas veces había usado.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Gritó con fuerza, y su varita se iluminó con una tenebrosa luz verde. La cuál fue expulsada finalmente, en dirección a Harry Potter. – ¡Muere Harry Potter!

Aquel rayo de lúgubre luz verde impactó con el chico. Pero Harry no cayó inmóvil al suelo, en cambio, se mantuvo en pie durante unos segundos, y prosiguió luego, corriendo en dirección al Señor Tenebroso.

- No solo yo moriré hoy. – Dijo Harry con dificulta, un poco de sangre corriendo por los extremos de su boca. – Tú también irás conmigo.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Imitó el joven mago, y su varita disparó el mismo rayo.

* * *

Los segundos pasaron con lentitud. Ambos magos se mantenía en pie. Brazos caídos, varitas en el suelo. Fuertes respiros, y sangre en sus bocas y túnicas. 

Sus ojos perdieron el color que antes tenían, como signo de muerte, que ahora recorría sus cuerpos, y finalmente, uno de ellos cayó con fuerza al frío suelo.

- No... No puede... ser – Pronunció el Señor Tenebroso. Sus últimas palabras.

Murió.

Harry sonrió triunfante, con mucho esfuerzo arrastró los pies hacia donde Ron seguía junto al cuerpo de Hermione. Su cuerpo ya no podía más, cayó al suelo antes de que Ron pudiera alcanzarle. Le ayudó a levantarse y recostarse al lado del cuerpo de la que fue su mejor amiga, en el momento en que Harry le miró a los ojos, Ron supo que no había nada más.

Harry se iba a despedir.

- Ron… - Ron lloraba mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con pequeños espasmos – Ron, no llores- Como no llorar cuando sabes que tu mejor amigo, tu casi hermano se está despidiendo – Ron, debo ir con ella, donde quiera que esté, debo estar con ella.

Extrañamente esa confesión no le extrañó. Ron pasó su brazo para secar las lágrimas con la manga de su sucia túnica.

- Siempre lo supe, Harry –sonrió con calma– Y Ella también lo hacía.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron tenuemente. Ron no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad…

- Además donde ella esté de seguro estará volviéndolos locos con su afán de ordenar todo. De seguro va a crear una nueva Peddo, y debes ir a ponerla en orden – Harry lanzó una carcajada que les hizo sentir que no estaban viviendo aquel momento… que estaban en la sala común esperando que ella volviera de la Biblioteca, mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez.

- Lo haré Ron, pero ten cuidado que de seguro te está escuchando.

- Dios me libre entonces -miró al cielo esperando que realmente ella le escuchara.

La conversación había llegado a un punto muerto.

- Ron…-esperó a que este le mirara- Ron, debes seguir.

Pero era tan difícil.

- No es tan fácil, Harry. Hermione, y ahora tú. No se como seguir.

- Empieza de nuevo, Ron. Hermione y yo estaremos juntos, y tú debes empezar de nuevo. Promételo.

- Pero…

- Promételo.

- Lo prometo, Harry.

Harry solo sonrió. Miró hacia el cuerpo de Hermione a su lado, y con delicadeza tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y levantándola luego para besarla suavemente. Cerrando sus ojos, las fuerzas parecieron abandonarle y cayó hacia atrás, aunque no soltó el agarre.

Ron se incorporó con rapidez, para luego inclinarse y levantar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Harry¡Harry! – Nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Esta vez no se contendría.

Harry abrió los ojos, y Ron supo que era el momento.

Había tiempo para todo, tiempo para reír, tiempo para mantenerse en silencio, tiempo para jugar, tiempo para gritar...

_Y tiempo para llorar por el mejor amigo que moría en tus brazos_.

- Hasta luego Ron -otro sollozo- Voy por ti Hermione.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Ron los abrió pero Harry no. Solo una lágrima escapó, pero el dolor y la desorientación aún era tan grande que no se permitió nada más.

Se quedó allí sosteniéndolo. Inclinado hacia delante. Suspiró con fuerza.

Momentos después se levantó con dificultad, y comenzó a rastrear entre los árboles a compañeros y magos de la Orden, muchos muertos, otros heridos en diferentes consideraciones.

Sentada en un claro divisó a Luna Lovegood, que levantó la cabeza y con su habitual mirada desorbitada le miró a los ojos.

- Ronald.

Ron esperó a que dijera algo más, pero Luna parecía decidida a permanecer en silencio - ¿Qué haces?

Luna bajó la mirada al suelo y la volvió a levantar hacia él.

- Busco _spyros_ naranjos flameados - Ron estuvo a punto de soltar una risa - Dicen que son excelentes para curar heridas - Miró hacia abajo a su pierna y su costado derecho que sangraban - Duelen un poco.

Ron sintió que una calma que hace mucho no sentía le inundaba. Quizás fuera la locura de Luna, o que el mundo a pesar de todo seguía girando con normalidad, y que habían personas que no cambiaban.

- ¿Te ayudo?

Y Ronald Weasley empezó de nuevo.

* * *

Opiniones? Comentarios? Tomatazos? Todo es bienvenido (: 


End file.
